


Moon light run and late morning sun

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Stiles, Celebrations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Derek, Family Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, something in the air changed and all the wolves raised their heads. It was time.<br/>As one they howled and then they ran. </p><p>or</p><p>The whole pack gets together to celebrate the full moon and Derek reveals something from his past…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon light run and late morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Will you spend the full moon with us?” Laura asked and Stiles’ heart jumped.

“I’d love to” he grinned in response and she squeaked with delight and jumped up to give him a hug. And a kiss. And then hugged a little harder and gave him yet another kiss, practically the kiss of death since Stiles couldn’t really breathe anymore. It couldn’t be denied that werewolf strength was really handy at times but right now Stiles wished that Laura was a little less capable of strangling him to death.

“Air” he gasped, frantically signalling his distress to Derek and the other man got the message.

”Easy there, let him breathe, Laura.”

“Sorry” she said bashfully, abruptly releasing him.

“All good, sweetie” Stiles assured her. “Just remember that not everyone’s as strong as you are, okay?” She nodded quickly. “What time should I come?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek.

“You could come with us?” Derek suggested. “We’ll leave around seven.”

“Sounds great.”

::

“Wow!” Stiles looked around. “I mean, I was here when we prepared everything but still… It’s so different seeing it with all the people here and the bonfire lit and the food laid out and everything.” Beside him Derek shrugged his shoulders. At first Stiles didn’t think that he was going to say anything, he seemed content to take in the scene quietly, but then he surprised Stiles.

“Reminds me of my family” he said, barely audible, and Stiles leaned in closer. “All the people coming together, eating and having a good time, the children playing with each other. It’s how we celebrated the full moon when I grew up. We played chase and could shift freely without fearing that anyone would notice and my mother made these special cookies that we only got on full moon nights. Then, with the moon at its peak we’d run. All of us, together. I wanted Laura to experience that.” His eyes landed on his daughter, already shifted and romping around with the twins. Scott had his eye on them, made sure that they stayed out of trouble. Then Derek looked over at Cora who, despite later denying it vehemently, was actually crying silently. Stiles stared into the fire. It was one of the few times in his life that he was actually speechless and he felt honoured that Derek had shared this with him.

::

As the moon was rising, so was everyone’s emotions and the assembled pack was vibrating with impatience, werewolves and humans alike although the supernatural creatures felt the pull of the moon the strongest. Nearly all of them were already fully shifted and Stiles took a moment to look around. It wasn’t often that they could all get away and gather like this and he intended to make the most of it.

 

Derek paced around the perimeter of their small camp, making sure that the area was safe. Scott patiently herded around all of the kids and Allison laughed at him as he allowed the pups to climb on his back, chase his tail and bite his ears. Stiles snorted at the sight, Scott really was the biggest puppy of them all, no matter how old he was. Erica and Boyd were chasing each other, yipping and barking happily. Lydia watched the whole spectacle with a calm demeanour and pretended to be horrified by the way Jackson dirtied his fur when play-wrestling with Isaac and Cora. In fact everyone knew how pleased she was that the once arrogant lacrosse captain had found a new family, and a new calm, within the pack.

 

Laura came bouncing through the crowd and ran straight into Stiles who toppled over. Immediately taking advantage of the situation she plopped down on his chest and thoroughly licked his face. It wasn’t until he begged for mercy and Derek came over and lifted her off by the scruff of her neck that Stiles could sit up again. Only to be tricked into giving out belly rubs since he was quickly surrounded by most of the pack, showing off their bellies and puppy eyes and demanding cuddles. It was impossible to comply and for a while Stiles was lost in a sea of soft fur, gleaming eyes and heavy paws. Then something in the air changed and all the wolves raised their heads. It was time.

 

As one they howled and then they ran.

::

Stiles woke the next morning, feeling overly warm and slightly disoriented. He wasn’t in the tent that he’d painstakingly tried to set up last night until Derek had huffed impatiently and done it for him. Instead he was outside, it seemed, since the morning sun warmed his face and made him shield his eyes. The sun wasn’t the only thing warming him though, and he realized this as soon as he tried to move his legs and found them pinned down by something very large, very furry and very heavy. Derek had fallen asleep on him. So had Laura. And, for some reason, Cora as well. Together with Isaac. So there was really no way that Stiles would get up anytime soon, especially not considering how tired the werewolves must have been. They’d kept running long after the humans went to sleep.

 

Stiles didn’t mind that much. It was kind of cosy, as far as puppy piles go. The grass was soft and no one was drooling on him. He was warm and content and it was a beautiful morning.

If only he didn’t need to pee so badly…


End file.
